


The Star of the West

by Capella_Black_Lannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Casterly Rock, Death Eaters, Divorce, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hogwarts Era, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Second War with Voldemort, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capella_Black_Lannister/pseuds/Capella_Black_Lannister
Summary: She has two entirely different identities. In the wizarding world, she is Capella Black, Heiress of Nightingale Hall, and the daughter of the ruthless death eater Bellatrix Lestrange. However, in Westeros, she was Lady Elise Lannister, the Star of the West, and the daughter of the proud Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock. When her two worlds collide and spiral into chaos, will she be able to reign victorious?





	1. Appendix I: Tywin Lannister

242 AC brought the birth of a baby boy to Lord Tytos Lannister and his young wife, Lady Jeyne Marbrand. The faire babe, Tywin, he was christened, was named heir to the Westerlands within two years of his birth, following the death of his Grandfather, Lord Gerold "The Golden" Lannister. Years passed, and the boy grew into a man whom possessed great intelligence and cunning. He became a skilled warrior, and was knighted on the eve of the War of the Ninepenny Kings (or the Fifth Blackfyre Rebellion) at the age of sixteen. Tywin fought in the retinue of his best friend Prince Aerys (who later became King Aerys II the Mad), and at the end of the war was given the honor of personally dubbing Aerys as a knight.

Hardened and battle-tested by fighting in the War of the Ninepenny Kings, on returning home to Casterly Rock Tywin and his brothers were determined to set the Westerlands back to order, which had been falling apart under the inept reign of their father Tytos. In 261 AC, when he was ten-and-nine years of age, he cunningly put an end to a rebellion within the Westerlands by his Father's bannermen, which gave a much darker meaning to the phrase "A Lannister pays his debts," and inspired the bone-chilling song "The Rains of Castamere."

After Prince Aerys became King Aerys II in 260 AC following the passing of his Father, King Jahaerys II, he named his friend Tywin Hand of the King, a position he held for twenty years, providing the nation with much needed peace and prosperity. In 263 AC, Tywin married his cousin, Joanna Lannister, in a lovely wedding at the Sept of Baelor. It is said that in all of his life, this was one of the few times he smiled. Before that, he smiled when Castamere fell, and when King Aerys named him hand. The next time he smiled was at the birth of his twin children, Jaime and Cersei. Over the next seven years, the twins grew, and Joanna fell pregnant again. In 273 AC, she gave birth to a dwarven child, and died soon after from blood loss. Tywin, consumed with loss, loneliness, and grief, blamed the babe for the death of his wife, leading the child, named Tyrion, to be dubbed "Lord Tywin's Bane."

By 278 AC, The twins were 15 years of age, and Tyrion was 8 years of age. It was this year that Tywin, after being prodded several times, made a political union with the daughter of a wealthy Earl, to produce another possible heir, and in the event of an uprising against the Mad King, to provide him with an auxiliary army.

*To read about the Earl's Daughter, see Appendix II

*To read about the political union, see Appendix III


	2. Appendix II: Bellatrix Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix Black's early life

        1951 brought the birth of a baby girl to Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier Black, though perhaps the joy would have been even greater (for Cygnus, at least) if she had been a boy; it would have meant no stressful attempts to find a marriage, no worries that Walburga, Cygnus' sister, may have children that would inherit the Black Family fortune and Nightingale Hall, the estate of the Blacks. While Grimmauld Place was their London Townhouse, Nightingale was their large and luscious country Estate, greater than even Malfoy Manor (Are you surprised? Cygnus Black and all his fathers before him were Counts, whereas the Malfoys were typically Viscounts). The couple named the girl Bellatrix, and brought her and her younger sisters Andromeda and Narcissa up to believe their pure-blood values and philosophies. All three eventually attended Hogwarts and were sorted into Slytherin House.

At ten and nine years of age, Bellatrix joined the ranks of the Death Eaters, formerly called the Knights of Walpurgis. She soon became a member of Voldemort's prestigious inner circle, and subsequently became infatuated with the Dark Lord (whom had no lands backing his title, and therefore was frowned upon by Lord Cygnus). After years of evading the subject and saying no to all suitors her father proposed, Bellatrix was finally betrothed to Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock, after her father reached out countless times. Though she protested it, she was too late. before she was even told, plans were finalized, so there was no way she could walk out of it and still have children that would inherit Nightingale Hall and all the entitlements that came with it.

And so Bellatrix was forced into a union of matrimony with a man she didn't even know, and never wanted to know. Needless to say, they got on terribly.

*To read about the political union, see Appendix III  
*To read about Lord Tywin Lannister, see Appendix I


	3. Appendix III: A Turbulent Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Political Union between Tywin Lannister and Bellatrix Lestrange...

        Their lives intertwined in 1978 (or 278 AC), five years after the death of Tywin's beloved Joanna. Tywin was less than thrilled about the match, but knew it was the wisest thing to do for House Lannister. Therefore, he put his thoughts aside, and accepted the match which was nothing more to him than a political alliance, and an opportunity to produce more heirs; which he would most certainly need if Jaime continued to pursue Knighthood. He could be killed or injured, and the very last thing Tywin wanted at this point was for the bane of his existence, Tyrion, to turn the kingdom he fought so hard to restore into a vineyard and whorehouse. So, Tywin accepted the proposal of marriage from Lord Cygnus Black, Earl of Nightingale Hall and General of the Rooks, concerning his unwed eldest daughter, Bellatrix. When he told his children, Tywin explained that it was for the good of the family, and that he hardly even expected to care for the woman. Again, he was right.

        Lord Tywin was a glacier in every sense of the word: cool, calculating, cunning, clever, and strong. Bellatrix was the polar opposite of him in this regard and seemingly all others: She was all wildfire, swift, quick, passionate, twisted, yet beautiful. Even her dark curls opposed Lord Tywin's golden mane. It was said that opposites attract, but this was clearly not the case in this particular union.

        Though neither of them got any true pleasure from it, they consummated the marriage, which was already off to an unhappy start, and within a few months had conceived a child. Lady Bellatrix's pregnancy didn't make tensions between herself and the Lannisters any easier, though both were overjoyed at the prospect of a child, in their own minds. So vast were their differences that they could hardly decide what to name the child. Eventually, they chose to give it two names, so that both house lines could continue and, that in the event of the divorce that both of them would be more than happy to have, the child is still recognized as both of their heirs.

          Lord Cygnus, being the proud man that he was, along with Lord Tywin, who was just as if not more, built in an act of succession into the marriage contract that stated that the eldest child of Lady Bellatrix and Lord Tywin, whether male or female, would inherit Nightingale Hall and The Westerlands. Cygnus pressed this act because he did not want to make the same mistake he did with his own marriage that put his line at risk of disinheritance, the birth of three daughters, and no sons. This way, when he was gone, Lady Druella and their children would never be left out in the cold, for his blood would continue to possess the castle. As for Tywin, he was soon displeased with his own heirs. His eldest, Cersei, was a girl with a quick temper and a quicker tongue. Though he loved her, he was wary to put the legacy that he built up from ash to risk. Then there was his son and lawful heir, Jaime, who aspired to be a knight, and seemed to have little interest in ruling. Next in line was Tyrion, his youngest son, who brought back the most painful of Lord Tywin's memories; the death of his dear Joanna. Since Jaime didn't want to inherit, and Lord Tywin didn't want Tyrion to inherit, it fell to the child of Lady Bellatrix to inherit his legacy. Yes, despite the gender of the child Jaime would still remain first in line as long as lawfully possible, but this particular Act was a certain _assurance_ that both Lord Tywin and Lord Cygnus would not only tie up their loose ends, but also ensure the legacies of both prosperous families would remain intact for years to come.

*To read about Lord Tywin Lannister, see Appendix I

*To read about the Earl's daughter, see Appendix II


	4. The Star of the West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A star is born.

_Casterly Rock, the first day of the first month of 280 AC or January 1st, 1980 AD_

Outside Lady Bellatrix's bedchambers, Lord Tywin paced back and forth as he clasped his hands together nervously. For hours now, Lady Bellatrix had been in labor. Her screams brought back memories of Joanna...

_Flashback, Casterly Rock, 273 AC_

Joanna, the love of his life, who had been gone for nearly seven years. Joanna, who died to bring a little monstrosity into the world. He had known deep down that something was wrong towards the end of it. Tywin rushed into the birthing room, and was at his wife's side within seconds, despite protests from the septas and midwives. He held her in his arms as she bled and bled and nothing could be done to save her. And once she was gone, he turned to his son, whom his darling dead wife had called Tyrion. This child _killed_ his wife. This baby that was put in his arms _ripped_ her open and now she was gone. How would he tell Jaime and Cersei? How would he go on, and raise three children alone? His hands began to shake with rage and grief as he thrust the babe back into the arms of a midwife. He wanted to send it away, to drown it in the sea. But what good would that do the family? This was his son, no matter how much he hated that fact. So, Tywin put the thoughts of infanticide out of his mind. Again, he was pushed away as the silent sisters began to prepare Joanna's bloodless body for burial. Tywin still had her limp hand in his. He wanted to hold on, more than anything, he wanted to hold on to her. He wanted her to stay, here with him. A silent sister took her hand from his. Tywin was silent. He was numb. His better half, his lioness, his everything was lost to him.

Tywin never knew how he found the strength to walk out of Joanna's chambers that day. Everything was a blur. He didn't hear what Genna said as he walked by. His clothes were covered in blood. _Her_ blood. He had to tell Jaime and Cersei what happened. He held his cubs as they cried behind closed doors. Tywin did not cry. Not there, not where his children could see. But that night, when Jaime and Cersei had gone to bed, Tywin walked along the beach alone. He let the salty sea take him in, and cried. His tears mixed with the salty water. He knew she would know what to do to make everything better, to make his children smile again. And he knew that with her gone he couldn't do it.

_End Flashback_

Yet somehow, the years past. Somehow, life went on. Nothing was the same without her, but Tywin knew it never would be. By now, it had been seven years. The twins were 14, Tyrion was seven, and Tywin had another child on the way. It was the thought of a child that got Tywin through Lady Bellatrix’s labor, and the thought of the child and it’s future that made him so terrified to lose it.

“My Lord,” a voice called, snapping him back to the present. Tywin turned to the door of Bellatrix’s chambers, and was greeted with Narcissa’s beaming face. She herself was four months pregnant, yet still she insisted to be present for the birth of her most beloved sister’s first child. Though Lord Tywin and Lady Bellatrix never got along to say the least, it seemed to be quite the opposite with her youngest sister, Narcissa. While she was still a Black, Narcissa seemed to lack the crazed look Tywin had seen in the eyes of both Bellatrix and her cousin, Sirius. She was cold in demeanor, and much calmer than her wild sister. In Tywin’s opinion, she was certainly the more tolerable of the two, and made for an excellent good-sister. Tywin walked towards her, and into the birthing room. He heard her close the door behind him as a midwife walked towards him.

“It’s a girl, my Lord.” she said, before handing the babe to him. Tywin took his daughter in his arms. He rocked her gently, as a smile tugged at his lips. His child survived, and he now had a suitable heir, as did Lord Cygnus. Tywin examined his daughter. She had light brown wisps of hair, which would one day form dark luscious curls. She also had her mother’s face shape, but as the infant opened her eyes, Tywin was greeted with the same green eyes flecked with gold that he himself had. If he was lucky, she would also be blessed with cunning that all the other lannister children seemed to lack. Tywin put his lips to his daughter’s forehead, silently thanking the gods he thought had forsaken him for this gift.

Tywin glanced at the woman he was lawfully obligated to call his wife. Lady Bellatrix’s brow was thick with perspiration, and some of her dark curls stuck to her face. Still breathing hard from the labor, she reached out for her daughter.

“Give her to me,” Lady Bellatrix demanded, in response to which Tywin glared at the witch. He refused to let anything separate him from his daughter, not even the cursed woman he legally called his wife. “Tywin give her to me now, or so help me!” Bellatrix fumed, just as the infant had closed her eyes. Tywin said nothing, and simply held a finger to his lips, silencing the irritable woman. Sometimes, silence speaks louder than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this man did just think about his dead wife while his current wife was giving birth to his daughter. I FEEL NO SHAME!


End file.
